


Love in the times of death

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Hope, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Religious Conflict, Sins
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, vari personaggi, spoiler fino alla terza stagione.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England, Anne of Cleves/Henry VIII of England, Charles Brandon/Henry VIII of England, Eustace Chapuys/Mary I of England
Kudos: 1





	Love in the times of death

**Love in the times of death**

**_Since you been gone – Kelly Clarckson_ **

Conta, e conta, e conta.

Conta il tempo, conta il pavimento in passi, l’ha fatto già migliaia di volte.

Aspetta.

Aspetta che un boia le rimuova la testa dalle spalle.

 _“Il mio collo è sottile.”_ E anche la sua fede.

È questo che rimane ad Anne.

Un collo sottile, una paura destinata a morire con lei e tutto l’amore che prova per Sua Maestà il Re d’Inghilterra, Irlanda e Francia.

Oh, e potrà anche essere la mano dietro l’ascia del boia, ma l’amore rimane comunque.

E quello, a differenza sua, non morirà mai.

**_Fairytale gone bad – Sunrise Avenue_ **

Mary piange.

Sta piangendo con tutto il cuore, come non ha mai fatto in vita sua.

Quando è morta sua madre, non ha pianto così tanto.

Ma adesso, tra le braccia dell’Ambasciatore Chapuys, affrontando i suoi fallimenti, non può farne a meno.

“Mia povera, dolce signora.” le dice l’uomo in un mormorio, che la fa piangere ancora di più.

E poi Mary alza gli occhi e lo guarda.

È sempre stato lì. È stato il suo unico amico attraverso tutte le sue tribolazioni. È...

Gli offre le proprie labbra in un bacio, e si sorprende che non sembri sbagliato.

“Eccellenza...” sussurra, ma lui non la lascia continuare.

“Mia Signora.” dice Chapuys, ed è triste. “Sono qui, come ci sono stato sempre. Finché vorrete.”

Forse, pensa Mary, quella sciocca ragazzina troppo giovane si sbagliava su di lei.

Non era necessariamente destinata a rimanere da sola.

**_How’s a man supposed to change? – Blue_ **

_“Quando acconsentirà di nuovo a fare l’amore con me, fate coniare una medaglia a commemorazione.”_

Charles è sorpreso di riuscire a scherzare in merito.

Ma per quanto gli piacerebbe incolpare il Re di quello che è diventato il suo matrimonio, non può.

Non è colpa di Henry se ha scelto di obbedire ai suoi ordini.

Non se ne sarebbe potuto andare.

Andarsene da Pontefract e da tutti quei fantasmi che ancora lo ossessionano durante la notte, che hanno rovinato il suo matrimonio, che hanno scacciato la sua anima.

Ma ride quando lo fa Henry, e per quanto amara sia la sua risata, è felice di riuscire a continuare a fingerla per il piacere di Sua Maestà.

Charles esce dalla porta, e la sua felicità esce con lui.

Si ferma, per un momento, e sospira.

Non ha dove andare, nessun luogo dove troverebbe un amore diverso da quello che i suoi fantasmi gli assicurano per ogni secondo della sua vita.

**_Losing my religion – R.E.M._ **

Thomas non spera più.

Ha perso la speranza il giorno in cui ha rifiutato di prestare giuramento.

Sa che Henry soffre del suo tradimento, ma non può evitarlo.

Aveva giurato a sé stesso che non avrebbe mai fatto soffrire il Re per la sua fede, e adesso eccolo, rinchiuso nella Torre, i suoi fogli e l’inchiostro portati via, la sua dignità e la sua famiglia là fuori, aspettando che giuri su una menzogna per condannare per sempre la propria anima.

Non può. Non per l’amore che sente per Henry, né per quello che prova per sua moglie e i bambini.

Non ha paura di morire, perché sa di andare in un posto migliore, che ha versato sangue per guadagnarsi quel posto.

Ha paura, tuttavia, di lasciare questo luogo nel suo stato attuale, lasciare tutte quelle anime perdute, lasciare un mondo dove si possa venire decapitati perché si vede che lo spirito della nazione è marcio.

Ma no, non presterà giuramento.

“Mi dispiace, Henry.” mormora, chiudendo gli occhi.

Guarderà per primo a Dio.

**_Where you end – Moby_ **

È Charles.

Henry lo guarda avvicinarsi, e non riesce a prendere respiro.

Pensa a tutto quello che si è lasciato alle spalle. 

Pensa a Catherine e Thomas, ad Anne, a Cromwell.

Non lo dirà mai ad alta voce, ma sa bene di aver perduto il proprio posto in Paradiso molto tempo prima.

Ma quando guarda l’uomo che adesso è di fronte a lui, improvvisamente tutto scompare.

Dimentica dei suoi matrimoni falliti, delle teste che ha tagliato a persone che lo amavano, dimentica i propri errori.

Gli piacerebbe poter fare qualcosa per mostrare a Brandon cosa prova, ma non può.

Dirgli che non riesce a trovare un amore eterno per colpa sua, perché è sempre stato al suo fianco per tutto questo tempo.

Protende la mano per toccarlo ma, anche questo, non può farlo. Sarebbe troppo.

“La Duchessa vi sta dimostrando il suo affetto, Charles?” gli chiede invece, come se non gli importasse.

E, oh, quanto bene finge che gli dispiaccia.

Ma è a questo che sono destinati. Se devono essere infelici, preferisce che condividano lo stesso dispiacere.

**_Taiyou no namida – NEWS_ **

Chapuys è stanco.

Stanco di vedere Lady Mary così spesso, stanco di dirle che andrà tutto bene e poi essere incapace di mantenere quella promessa.

E quando comincia a piangere...

Non può neanche descrivere come si senta in merito alla nuova Regina d’Inghilterra, non adesso che ha ferito la donna di cui gli importa così tanto.

Non ha parole, vorrebbe poter davvero fare qualcosa per farla stare meglio, ed è allora che lei lo sorprende.

Ha sognato del sapore di quelle labbra infinite volte, e in questo momento non riesce nemmeno a distinguerlo, ora no, non con il modo in cui l’ha colto alla sprovvista.

Ma lo accetta, e accetta tutto ciò che lei ha da dargli.

Perché questo potrà anche essere solo un bacio, e lui è troppo vecchio e troppo stanco di questa vita per continuare a sperare in qualcosa, ma non gli importa.

Vuole andarsene da questo mondo sapendo di aver fatto tutto ciò in suo potere per alleviare il suo dolore.

E dopo, anche lui riposerà.

**_Impossible – Shontelle_ **

“Avete o no avuto relazioni carnali con vostra sorella, la Regina Anne?”

George vorrebbe ridere.

Beh... gli piacerebbe, se non sapesse che sta per perdere la testa per un’accusa priva di fondamento, fatta per paura.

Potrebbe anche confessare altri peccati, e molti, ma sa che Mark è da qualche parte nella stessa orrenda Torre, interrogato in merito alla stessa situazione impossibile.

Perciò non risponderà. Ghigna, scrolla le spalle, perché non importa ciò che dice, non più.

“Abbiamo vostra moglie che corrobora la storia, Boleyn. Non potete negarlo.” gli dice Cromwell, sorridendo, come se l’avesse in pugno, come se non potesse scappare.

Oh, ma George sa bene di non potere. Sa bene che sua moglie potrebbe aver detto parecchie cose terribili e vere su di lui, e invece ha scelto di colpirlo con una falsa.

Molto sveglia.

“Non ho avuto relazioni improprie con mia sorella, mio Signore Cromwell. Ma suppongo che non importi, no?”

Il Lord Cancelliere sorride, e non risponde.

George non è pronto a morire, ma non ha paura.

Possono dire ciò che vogliono di lui.

Ha il suo cammino lastricato verso l’Inferno, e non vede l’ora di arrivare.

**_The clock ticks on – Blackmore’s Night_ **

Anne è davvero felice.

Ha lasciato casa sua impaurita, assai impaurita, di finire come la Regina Catherine o, peggio, come Anne Boleyn.

Non è accaduto, alla fine.

Ha fatto del suo meglio per compiacere il Re. Ha patito l’umiliazione, ha sentito molte cose che le sarebbe piaciuto non sentire.

E ha vinto.

Il Re adesso siede in fronte a lei, divorziato dal loro matrimonio e lei continua ad avere la testa sulle spalle, continua ad avere il suo rispetto.

Le chiede di condividere il letto, e lei glielo concederà, perché è il suo Re, e Anne non è il tipo di donna da contraddire Sua Maestà.

Sorride, dopo che lui ha finito con lei.

Potrà anche averla sottovalutata come moglie, ma adesso davvero peggio per lui.

**_Caged – Within Temptation_ **

Thomas sapeva che si sarebbe giunti a questo, prima o poi.

Ha visto altri essere amati dal Re, ed essere uccisi per quello stesso amore.

Sa anche che il suo trapasso non sarà pacifico, perché troppe persone in Inghilterra lo odiano.

Che odiassero. Che lo vedessero come il messaggero di Satana.

Che credessero in tutte le loro immagini di santi, in tutte le loro candele e decorazioni, e oro, e depravazione.

Ha condotto il Re sulla strada giusta per tutto questo tempo.

E adesso, per essere così amato e rispettato, deve morire.

Deve morire guardando suo figlio negli occhi, appena diventato padre lui stesso; deve morire guardando coloro che hanno pianificato la sua caduta per tutto questo tempo, guardare i loro sorrisi e la loro felicità per la sua sfortuna.

E lo farà, volentieri.

Sarà in Paradiso, aspettando affamato che giunga la loro ora.

**_Trouble – Pink_ **

“Vostra Maestà, penso che dovremmo...”

Henry lo bacia di nuovo, e ancora, e ancora.

“C’ho pensato. C’ho pensato a lungo e lo sto facendo. Ora, sei pregato di tacere e prenderla come un uomo.” gli dice il Re, e Charles ha voglia di ridere.

Ormai, tuttavia, sa che è meglio evitare.

Gli piacerebbe chiedere al Re che scusa ha trovato per giustificare questo nuovo peccato che sta per commettere, ma immagina che Henry in questo momento voglia la sua testa impiegata in modo migliore che messa su un ceppo, perciò tace.

Finge che non gli piaccia, perché Henry non può averle sempre tutte vinte. Finge di resistere per un po’, ma alla fine cede, e si sente vivo, come non accadeva da anni.

Non gli importa che sia sbagliato, non gli importa quello che accadrà d’ora in avanti.

Gli importa solo di quel fuoco nelle vene che pensava fosse sparito molto tempo fa.

“Grazie.” dice a Henry, senza fiato, e il Re ride di lui.

Ma prenderà anche questo. Come un uomo.


End file.
